Forum:Furniture
I would be more than happy to continue the process of adding in all the furniture items to the wiki. I know there are main pages dedicated to all the furniture categories (like chairs), but I wanted to see what format would work best for organizing everything. Should we have a separate page for each chair item OR post a thumbnail pic for each item in the existing furniture tables (and not create new pages for each item)? Maybe both? For instance, where two(+) items are the same price, house value, and build requirements but differ only in color - would it be ok to post an item page that lists them together? So for the Retratech FoldUp chairs that come in black or white, post them both on a Retratech FoldUp page. Maybe use the main item photo as a gif that shows each of the color options? I'm officially volunteering myself for all the stuff that needs to be posted. Mndarrr 21:21, June 11, 2012 (UTC) Update: There are so few items that are identical (except in color) that I've just made pages for each item and put a comment in the description about the similar item with a link. As I'm adding pages I'm attempting to add as much detail as I can and mark everything else with the incomplete tag. Since every item that requires building now has a news feed the incomplete articles section is going to grow by leaps and bounds until we can add all the photos. Once more of the shop items are posted up here, I'll try to go back through my newsfeed and see if I can take screenshots to fill in the holes. But my biggest question: What should we do about items that are no longer listed in the shop? If we know the names of the items and when they were released, is that something we could/should add? Mndarrr 02:23, June 14, 2012 (UTC) Hi, My opinion is we should make a main page for each kind of item (like Chair or Table) and list the interactions that all the items have in common as well as make a table listing all items in that kind including house value, price, build requirements and theme if possible (of course with the link to each individual page). For items with similar designs, we should make only one page listing the variations and redirect the other page to that page. And for items with are no longer in the shop, of course we should include them if we know their name and add them to the main page of the kind of item, but if there are no pictures we shouldn't make a separate page. Please continue doing your best to improve the furniture section! :) MoonlightSky 14:00, June 22, 2012 (UTC) Thanks! Yeah I know we have main category pages for chairs, tables, and a main one for furniture. We also have a regular list page for the items that would require an edit each time we listed something new (with house value and cost to purchase)- but I know those were made a while ago and I'm not sure what the most efficient way to do massive updates to it would be. There has to be a way to pull information from each page into a main list page automatically (like with categories) if we list an item as a chair - right? I really like the similar item categories for matching furniture sets. We made the one for the Dove collection and it was so much easier to link the set instead of all the furniture pieces everytime I made an item page. Most of the items released each week match though, so should we only make a new furniture 'collection' page for them or just link the week theme category page? Mndarrr 00:26, June 23, 2012 (UTC) Update: Furniture & Automatic Data So far we've got all the items from the present back through the beginning of Pool Week in May, and then a few random weeks of items added in between. I'm working backwards for now, so I'll add all the Rock N Roll items next and then the Greek Gods week. Hooray furniture!! I was hunting down information to see if there was a way to have the category pages create automatic tables of items (pulling page name with link, price, house value, shop location) so whenever someone tagged a page with the 'chair' category, it would automatically add it to the list on the chair category page - BUT I have come up empty handed. I guess the semantic wiki addons used to do something like that, but wikia discontinued using it because it bogged everything down. Then there is an extension we could add, but there doesnt appear to be any way to do it without fussing with things and making them antiwiki - which defeats the purpose entirely :) So can we save those pages for last? If anyone else wants to volunteer to take a week of items, let me know!! I feel a little bad that I'm doing this solo so far, I need to share the achievement wealth! Mndarrr 03:45, June 27, 2012 (UTC) July Update: Change of Plans Adding things one week at a time when you don't know all their names was a little more tough than I expected. So instead I went through and started adding all the items in the shop. I've done all the skill, electronics, bedroom, kitchen, and outdoor sections so far. I'm halfway through the decoration section (I thought it would be easy, but oh my god it isnt) and I've got all the images for the bedroom and bathroom stuff saved and ready to input. There's roughly another 380 items in those categories, and then I can start doing items removed from the shop and the begging for images from FB friends. Fun! I may just finish up the living and bathroom items, and return to the final batch of decorations last. But it shouldnt take too much longer to get caught up with everything in the shop. <3 <3 The hardest part will be finding images and news feed posts, so if anyone wants to help just send me a quick message or check the Incomplete Articles to see what needs photos. Mndarrr (talk) 01:21, July 28, 2012 (UTC)